Forgotten Faith
by Sadistic One
Summary: Hinata is a twenty-year-old college student who lives underneath her parents' strict rules and upbringing. Living in a world full of nasty creatures, the ghouls and vampires, Hinata life is about to be flip upside down when she meets Naruto, a vampire, who saves her from a ghoul attack one night. Read along as Hinata finds love and most importantly- herself.
1. Him

Hinata is a twenty-year-old college student who lives underneath her parents' strict rules and upbringing. Living in a world full of nasty creatures, the ghouls and vampires, Hinata life is about to be flip upside down when she meets Naruto, a vampire, who saves her from a ghoul attack one night. Read along as Hinata finds love and most importantly- herself.

Forgotten Faith

-Chapter One-

Him

Downtown was a nasty place to go. Every corner there was a drunkard harassing someone or a young school girl getting sexually exploited by the varies of businesses in the downtown areas. But what could be worse than any of these things mention? How about getting the blood suck out of you by the undead or being a ghoul's next meal? Konoha, Japan was the number one hotspot for these creatures.

Screeching car tires echoed throughout the alleys and bottles could be heard shattering. She didn't like this part of Konoha, and never would she thought she would ever be there. She tried to block the taunting jeers that boomed in her ears. The poor girl just wanted to get home as quick as possible; she held her bag tightly against her chest as she let the tears ran down her cheeks. The guy she was secretly dating was intolerable. He didn't care for her the way she thought he would. He had forced himself on her, kissing her roughly and running his hands all over her body. She felt disgusted and betrayed. The man had got tired of her constant crying and decided to kick her out the car. Her long blue-blackish hair stuck to the side of her face as she increased her speed. Her father would surely kill her if he knew where she had been.

Hinata was her name. A shy and beautiful girl who was special in her own way- yet she didn't know.

As she was headed to the bus-stop on tenth street, she heard big heavy footsteps behind her. She tightened the bag even tighter, too afraid to turn around. She closed her eyes tightly as she prayed who was ever behind her would just walk on pass her. Her skin crawled as she heard heavy breathing.

"Please… just leave me alone." She whispered.

The breathing got heavier and heavier, until she couldn't take it any longer. She opened her eyes and ran down the street not bothering to look back. As she ran by the closed shops, she heard that thing, that was behind her, running.

She turned around and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. This big gigantic creature was chasing her. His black and red eyes stared hungrily at her and he had drool bubbling out of his mouth. She turned back around and continue to ran, she felt her legs giving out on her and just like that she fell to the ground scraping her knees against the cracked concreate. She scrambled to her feet as she ran to the alley, leaving her backpack behind. The ghoul stepped over her bag as he leapt into the alley way. She scurried against the wall and looked at the ghoul in fear.

"Please. Don't eat me." She said with a shaky voice. Her nose was red and tears poured out of her eyes. The ghoul walked slowly to her, humming. Hinata felt herself tremble at the taunting sound. He just looked at her like she was his last meal and a he smiled greedily. Hinata shut her eyes, just wishing for it to be over. Just as she thought her life was about to end, she felt somebody grabbed her. She opened her eyes and saw a blond man, holding her hand.

"Let's go." Was all he said. He grabbed onto her and the two escape past the ghoul who was holding his head. Hinata took note of the bloody stick that was thrown to the floor. They ran together and Hinata felt the presence of the ghoul behind them. She was terrified, her legs went back to trembling. She didn't want to cost the man his life. She was too weak to carry on. The man noticing, pulled her into the alley and pressed her against the wall. She yelped, but he quickly covered her mouth. The ghoul had run past them.

"Are you…

His words were interrupted when he heard a faint noise of water pouring on the ground. He looked down and saw the girl had urinated on herself. The urine formed into a puddle that seeped underneath his black shoes. The girl, embarrassed, at her actions wept.

-Him-

Hinata sat in the tub of lukewarm water and cherry blossoms. She was extremely embarrassed about what had taken place an hour before hand. She was now sitting inside a stranger's bathtub and she had yet to tell him, thank you. Hinata sat quietly in the tub. The only thing that was heard was the dripping sound from the faucet. She couldn't relax. Too much things were playing throughout her mind. She had to get out of this house. She didn't even know the man! As she was in her train of thoughts a knock interrupted her. She nearly vomited.

The door creaked opened and she tried to hide herself deeper into the water.

"Here are your clothes." He told her. He did not look in her direction. He placed the clothes she had worn on the black marble counter, along with her backpack. She was surprised. How did he know that it was her bag?

"T…thank you." She whispered.

The blond man closed the door behind him, before mumbling, "Your welcome."

After a few minutes, Hinata walked out of the bathroom. She'd check her phone, but it was dead and she had no idea what time it was. Hinata eerily walked down the aisle of the house; the halls were long and wide and varieties of paintings decorated them.

She pressed her bag tightly against her chest and walked into a large room. It had red sofas and chairs and even a fireplace. She continued to look around and saw a huge collection of books.

"He has more books than father." She said amazed.

"Are you lost?"

She jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around and saw the blond man leaning against the wall.

"Gomen." She said bowing. "I… I wasn't snooping around." She spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I know. Can I take you home?" he offered.

"Um…"

"It's almost midnight. I'll take you home." He said. He walked out of the room and Hinata quickly followed him.

Hinata sat in the front seat of the black Lexus car and stared out the window. It was quiet, but she had so many things to worry about. She was still frightened about the ghoul incident. It was her first time ever experiencing something like that. She knew ghouls were in Konoha, but the chance of encountering one was just, she shook her head.

"Here you are." He said.

Hinata look at her house and she gulped.

"You can always spend the night with me." The man said, smiling.

Hinata laughed nervously not bothering to look at him. "Th…thank you." She said as she opened the car door. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran to the gates of her house. She entered the code and the side gated door opened. She went through it. She turned around to see if the man was still there, but he had left her. Hinata let out a huge sigh.

She entered her house and was greeted with a slap across the face. She held her head down.

"Where have you been?" her mother snarled at her. "Who car was you in?" she asked. "Your father and I was worried sick about you. Do you know what time it is!"

"Gomen." Hinata said. She held her cheek. "I… I was with Sakura finishing the group project." She lied.

"And who is that!"

"A girl from my class." She said not daring to look at her mother. "S… she gave me a ride home."

Her mother folded her arms. "Please don't do this to us again, Hinata-chan. You had your father worried." She hugged the girl. She rested her hands on her shoulders and forced Hinata to look into her eyes. "You know your curfew is 10:00 sharp."

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Now go rest. You have piano lessons first thing in the morning. I'll explain everything to your father in the morning."

"Yes, mother." Hinata said as she walked up the stairs.

Hinata lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking about everything that had taken place, especially him. Was she rude? She should have asked for his name. If it wasn't for him she would be ghoul food. She turned to her side and stared at the clock. It read 3:00 am. Her lavender eyes gazed upon the full moon that seemed to stand outside her window. The long tree branches scraped against her glass windows, causing her to feel uneasy. She turned around on her left side and began to drift asleep.

-Him-

"Hinata-chan, Li will be picking you tonight after you are done with your classes." Hikari, Hinata's mother said.

"Hai mother."

"Be an excellent student." She said.

"I will." Hinata said before she exited the car. "I love you." Hinata said as she turned to face her mother.

"Don't be a disappointment like your sister." Was all she said before, Li, the driver drove off.

Hinata hanged her head down as she went into the class.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura said as she waved her hand. Hinata walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Sakura a pink hair girl Hinata had knew since high school.

"How was the guy I hook you up with?" Sakura asked.

"H… he was okay." She said. She took out her three-ring binder out of her back pack.

"What happened to your face?" Sakura asked examining the girl's red cheek.

"Mother was upset. I came home late is all." Hinata said not wanting to go into any further details.

Sakura pouted. "You are twenty years old, Hinata-chan! They need to stop treating you like a baby." She spoke.

"I know." She whispered.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura shouted to get the attention of the blond hair girl.

"Sakura, Hinata-chan." Ino said as she climbed the stairs.

"Where were you yesterday night?" Sakura asked.

Ino sat beside Hinata. "I had a date with a total hottie." Ino said as she held up her phone showing Sakura the picture of brown hair man.

"Ohh. "Sakura sang.

"Speaking of dates. How did yours go, Hinata?" Ino said beaming with joy.

"He was okay." She said staring down at her papers.

Ino frowned. "Sounds like he wasn't the one. Don't worry we have a list of guys for you to choose from." Ino smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find the right one." Sakura responded.

"In due time." Hinata said writing today's date on her paper.

"Who is that?" Ino said staring at the blond creature who was talking with their professor. Sakura glanced at the young man.

"I'm loving this class more and more. All the cute boys to gawk at." She said dreamily.

Hinata ignored them. She was too busy reading over her textbook and highlighting important parts.

"He's coming this way." Ino squealed. Sakura giggled.

Hinata decided to look up to see what made Sakura giggle. Her eyes locked onto the fascinating creature walking up the stairs. It was HIM. The guy that had save her. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She just watched as he continued to walk up the stairs and past them. He took a seat two seats above them.

Ino glanced at Sakura and Sakura glanced at Ino and the two giggled.

-Him-

Hinata was sure the man would say something to her. But he never once did. He didn't say hi, or took notice that she was there. He just walked up the stairs every night to go to his seat. She felt a little down. This was the guy that stayed with her and her dreams every night. She must admit that he was a very attractive man. But why should she feel down? She barely had any social skills and she was too nervous to engage in any conversation. She was such a virgin.

It was now Tuesday night class and sensei had let them out an hour early. It was 8:00 pm and Hinata needed to call Li to pick her up. Sakura and Ino had left class thirty minutes early before the teacher had made the announcement and she was alone, sitting on the bench next to the Konoha University garden.

Being out here at night, made her remembered what happened nearly two weeks ago. As she was about to call Li, she felt somebody sit next to her. Frightened, she was about to get up and run, until she heard the familiar voice.

"Is it me or have you been ignoring me lately?"

Hinata turned to the voice and a tint of red adorned her cheek. "Um…"

The man chuckled. "I'm just teasing you." He said.

Hinata looked down at her lap.

"Are you waiting for your ride?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded her head. "H… Hai."

There was a brief silence between the two. Hinata felt extremely rude. She hadn't asked for her savior's name.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He told her. "And yours?"

Hinata felt her heart beat. She played with her fingers. "Hy… Hyuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata face reddened. "N… nice to m…meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto is better." He told her.

She nodded her head. "H… hai."

There it was again. Silence. Hinata wish she could say something… anything! She glanced at him and she nearly fainted when she realized he was staring at her. She stared into his cerulean eyes. Hinata felt herself being hypnotized by his gaze. Her body twist to his direction and she felt herself easing her way next to him. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what was going on. There she was, an inch away from him.

She felt his cold hands stroke her cheeks. He leaned forward and tilted her neck to the side. She closed her eyes and yelped as she felt something sharp sunk into her neck. Hinata raised her hand, shaking, as she clutched onto Naruto's gray blazer. She felt weak, very weak and sleepy and before she knew it she was out cold.

-Him-

Hinata jolted out of her sleep as her vision came back to her she looked around the room. It was her room. She held her chest tightly. Her heart was beating fast. "What happened?" she said as she held her head.

All she remembered was her talking to Naruto, and…

 _"_ _Naruto is better." He told her._

 _"_ _Hai." She said. "I… I must be on my way, Uzu-… I mean N…Naruto-kun." She stuttered._

 _He smiled at her. "So soon."_

 _She squeezed the phone in her hands. "Gomen."_

 _"_ _It's okay. Maybe we can sit and talk like this again." He said staring at her. He was now was standing up._

 _She nodded her head. "Good night, Hinata-chan." He said, before walking off in the opposite direction._

"Now I remember." She told herself.

She sat up on the bed and stared at the clock. She had five more hours of rest before English class. She felt frail. She laid back in bed and drifted off to sleep.

-Him-

"I see mom has you on lock down still, sissy." A brunette girl said she sipped on her strawberry milkshake.

"Hanabi-chan, don't you think you should come home now." Hinata told her younger sister.

"As if." She scoffed. "I'm tired of living underneath their rules. They are so strict. It's like I can't even have a life." She said sticking her nose into the ear. "I'm surprise you are even allowed to come here." She said, surprised. Hinata played with her straw. Hanabi noticing, sighed. "For Christ sakes! You can't even go to the sundae parlor without you lying." She said annoyed. Hinata jumped. "Hinata-chan! You are twenty years old! When are you going to have a life of your own?" She was irritated now.

"I'm just making them proud is all." Hinata said, not bothering to stare at Hanabi.

Hanabi scoffed once more. "Proud? Anything you do will never be good enough for them." She said rolling her eyes. "Listen here." She said leaning closer to Hinata. "You control your own life and if they want to disown you, GOOD!" Hanabi said throwing her hands in the air, causing people to look at them.

"Hanabi-chan, settle down please." Hinata begged.

"It irritates me that they treat you this way and it irritates me more knowing that you don't stand up for yourself." Hanabi stated. "You weren't allowed to go on any class trips, participate in any festivals at school, and you didn't even once have a boyfriend!" Hinata was flushed. "Now your off to a University for a career you did not choose."

"Gomen." Hinata whispered.

"Don't say sorry to me. The only person you should be saying sorry to is yourself." Hanabi said drinking the last drop of her milkshake. "Where are they now?" she asked.

Hinata looked at her watch. They should be in China in the next hour." She said.

Hanabi said, "Wow. They are out of town and you still must lie to them about where you are going?" Hanabi got up from the silver circular table. "Well I'm leaving now. Do you mind if I borrow one hundred dollars?" She said scratching the back of her head. "I don't get paid until tomorrow."

Hinata dug into her wallet. She handed her two hundred dollars. "Hanabi-chan, please be safe out there. There are a lot of ghouls and vampires out there and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hanabi put the money into her pocket. "And same goes to you. Ja ne." Hanabi said as she got onto her boyfriend's motorcycle.

"I love you." Hinata whispered. She watched as her little sister held onto her boyfriend's waist and just like that the two were gone.

She kept looking at her phone. She would be leaving soon. That little incident shook her completely and she was cautious about nightfall. As she was about to get up, she felt somebody grabbed her by each of her arms. She shivered.

"Hinata-chan!" both Sakura and Ino said.

She was relieved. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…. P… please don't scare me like that anymore."

Ino laughed nervously. "Gomen."

"Were you leaving now?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Can you stay out just a little longer." Ino begged.

"We are going boy hunting." Sakura smirked.

"But...

"Please." Both she and Ino said, pouting their lips.

"Sure." Hinata said in defeat. She looked at her watch and it was almost 7:00 pm. Hopefully there wouldn't be any ghouls in this area, especially with the police surrounding every corner.

The trio walked down the street, Ino and Sakura doing the most talking.

"Halt!" Ino said. Both Sakura and Hinata stopped. "It's the blond hottie from our History class." She pointing at Naruto.

A creepy smile emerged on Sakura's face. "Let's go stalking." She giggled.

Hinata felt nervous. "Um… why do don't we just leave him alone."

Ino glanced at Hinata, who was now blushing. "Sakura-chan, I think Hinata-chan has a crush on Mr. Blondie." She said.

"Is that so?" Sakura said raising her brows. "Let's go." She said. And the two march, dragging Hinata along with them.

"There he is." Ino said as she took her head out. "He's heading to Sunrise Avenue."

"Go. Go .Go." Sakura said.

The three followed the blond into the Senju Public Park. Hinata still nervous, was somewhat amused by this hunt. She knew she had feelings for Naruto, but she figured it was just those puppy love moments and would soon grow out of her feelings for him. She had barely known him, but just thinking about him made the butterflies in her tummy do a cartwheel.

"Why is he going into the park so late?" Ino said. The three was now standing in the middle of the park. They had lost sight of the blond.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Ino said disappointed.

"Let's go." Sakura said.

While Ino and Sakura were in the front talking, Hinata lingered in the back. She felt a funny feeling that somebody was watching her and her nerves came back. She tried to catch up with the two girls, but out of nowhere a huge white mist just fell on them. It was so foggy, Hinata could no longer she them.

"Sakura-chan." She said, her voice hushed. "Ino-chan?"

She stopped in her tracks, fear consumed her. She looked around the park, but saw nothing, but the white fog. She tried walking, stepping on a few dead twigs. She held her hand against her chest as she tried to make her way out of the fog. Suddenly, she felt like she had no control of her muscles and her legs were just acting out on their own accord. She went straight ahead, then left, then took a right and before she knew it she was standing in the front gates of a cemetery.

She turned pale as a ghost. Why would she come here? She didn't even knew there was a cemetery in Senju's Park. She turned on her heel and her eyes widened as she read the sign. This was Green's Cemetery! This was a thirty-minute walk from Senju Park.

"Fancy meeting you here, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto standing by the gates of the cemetery.

"Uzu… I meant Na… Naruto-kun." She was anxious. She played with the hem of her skirt. "I… I don't know… how I got here." She mumbled.

Naruto smiled at her shy antics. "Come here." He said.

Without a second thought she found herself walking towards him. He stretched out his hand towards her and she placed her hand into his. His hand was cold, it made her shiver. Wait. What was she doing? There it was again. Her body just automatically did what she was told.

"Can I take you home?" he asked her breaking her train of thoughts.

She nodded her head. "H… hai."

She sat in the car, nervous, jittery, and flushed. Her she was again, taking a ride in a man's car she had barely know. She felt like she was becoming dangerous- a risk taker.

Naruto parked his car in an empty parking lot and Hinata noticing looked around.

"N… Naruto-kun, this isn't my house." She said. Her stomach felt uneasy.

He hadn't respond. Hinata slowly turned her head to the side and saw Naruto staring at her, the same way that ghoul had stared at her that night. Her hand slide to the door handle, slowly and cautiously, but her efforts were useless as she heard the doors lock.

She started shaking. "Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." She said repeatedly. "Please don't do this."

"You're so adorable." Naruto whispered. His eyes turned from cerulean to blood red and Hinata screamed in panic as she tried to opened the door.

"Please don't hurt me." She said cowering in the corner. As he was leaning towards her, she pushed him and climbed over the seats, she was now sitting in the back, cowering. She heard him smirk.

"Please don't make this harder than it is, Hinata-chan." He said. He hadn't bother to turn around. "Can you please come back her?" he asked. She was beyond scared. The guy she was crushing on turned out to be a ghoul!

"I'm not one of those creatures." He said, almost as if he was reading her mind. "Now come here." He said smoothly.

Hinata shook her head. "Please don't do this to me." She cried. All she remembered was how that guy ran his hands all over her body and made her felt worthless.

She screamed as Naruto made his way in the back seat. She tried to pound her fist on the glass window, but Naruto grabbed her. He crawled between her legs and held her face to the side. Hinata trembled by his icy touch.

"I will never make you feel worthless." He whispered in her ear. He brushed her hair from her face and forced her to look at him. She stared into his now cerulean eyes and gulped. He smiled. "Good girl." Was what she remembered he said before falling numb.

-Him-

Hinata watched as her ceiling fan went around and around. She was pale and lifeless. She felt sick and weak and couldn't hardly move. Her head was hurting and her heart beat was fast. All she thought about was Him. She smiled to herself.

 _"_ _Can I take you home?" he asked her breaking her train of thoughts._

 _She nodded her head. "H… hai."_

 _She sat in the car, nervous, jittery, and flushed. Her she was again, taking a ride in a man's car she had barely know. She felt like she was becoming dangerous- a risk taker._

 _Within minutes she was already home. As she unbuckled her seat belt, Naruto spoke. "Do you mind if I take you out to a café one day?" he said._

 _Hinata nearly fainted. "Y… yes. I… I would like that." She said trying to hide her smile._

She had to get better. One day Naruto will take her out.

 _-Review-_

 **AN: Just to make it clear, Hinata was not rape.**


	2. Requiem

Hey there readers! Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to continue my stories. I just need to imagine some more because my brain is just farting constantly. So, all the imagination flies out the window.

I know I have a lot of stories to update, but I'm back in school, I do 10 hours 4 days a week, then college classes, so I write on and off. If I'm feeling a story, I must write it right away so it won't make its way out of my brain

The idea wasn't from a show. It just suddenly popped into my head when I was thinking about my other story, Rookie 8 plus 1. I am, however, inspired by some anime shows, such as Shiki, Tokyo ghoul etc., but the plot and idea is solely by me.

Yes, Naruto is a manipulative, a little selfish, but that's just his character. Sometimes you will hate him and sometimes you'll like him, I hope. My idea was to give people a character in which they will hate one time, then love the next. I pray I was able to give you readers that impression.

Forgotten Faith

-Chapter Two-

Requiem

The clashing of spoons on glass chattered throughout the little café shop on Westchester Street. The café, Nana's Café, has been pass down from generation to generation since the 1800's; famous for its unique blend of coffee beans and delicate pastries, many tourist and governors are seen there.

"What will it be?" the red hair maiden asked the two youngsters that were sitting in the back of the café. She eyed the blond hair man up and down.

"I'll have a hazel nut coffee with whip cream, please." He responded not bothering to take a glance at the big chested girl.

"And you?" she replied.

"Um…" the girl stared down at the table and placed her hands between her leg. "Green tea." She whispered.

"She'll have the pumpkin spice latte." He spoke.

Hinata looked up at him. She was about to speak when he interrupted her. "I'm paying." He said as he turned to face the woman. "And can you add a cinnamon roll for her as well and that will be it."

"Hai." She exclaimed.

"It was a little c…costly." She murmured.

"I did say I would be the one to take you out, didn't I?" he questioned, raising his right eyebrow.

She nodded her head. "H… how did you know I wanted the pumpkin…- He smiled at her.

"How are you doing in classes?" he asked.

She was startled. "Er- good."

He chuckled. "That wasn't really a confident answer, now was it?" He chuckled once more.

"Here you go." The red hair girl, Miyumi, said, placing the orders in front of them.

"Enjoy." Naruto told Hinata who shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Naruto noticing, spoke. "Is this your first time going out with a proper gentleman?" He sipped on his coffee. Hinata laughed nervously. "Say ah…" he demanded. He picked up the fork and stuck it inside the gooey cinnamon roll and teared a piece of it off. Hinata, nervous, did what she was told. Naruto observed as the girl's face lit up with delight when he laid the cinnamon roll on her tongue. "You like?"

She nodded her head. Hinata picked up her silver fork and took another piece of the cinnamon roll and ate it. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, a soft smile grace his face.

"Gomen. I didn't offer you any. She apologized.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, resting his right cheek on the palm of his hand; that smile stuck. "I'm just admiring you." He told her. "Eat up." He said with a soothing voice.

"Come again!" Miyumi said as she waved at the two.

"Arigato." Hinata replied as she bowed down.

Naruto held the door open for her and the girl quickly rushed out the café. Hinata felt at ease as the two walked in silence throughout the plaza stores.

"Naru… Naruto-kun." She started.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you do for fun?" she asked.

 _'_ _Take the blood of my victims.'_ Is what he wanted to say. "I walk outside every night to enjoy the starry sky." He said looking up at the sky. The night consumed the earth and the stars twinkled with excitement. "And yourself?"

She played with the bottom of her white shirt. She thought about it for a moment, her face tensed up as she thought. "Going to school." She said, well more like questioned herself.

"Do you really enjoy going to school?" The two stopped in front of a store and stared into the window. Inside there was a little toy training going around a village. Hinata stared in awe, until she remembered what Naruto had asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I just like escaping my family is all. But I love playing the piano" She said truthfully.

Naruto kept quiet as the two continued to walk down the plaza.

"I would like to hear you play the piano sometime."

Hinata face reddened. "I don't think I can." She said playing with her fingers.

"Are you afraid?"

"N... No!"

Naruto laughed as the girl covered her mouth from her loud outburst. Hinata first began playing the piano when she was the age of three and ever since then she thoroughly enjoyed the sound it produced. Such a marvelous instrument crafted by man. Hinata made it her wish to buy a big house to store grand pianos from across the world in. Naruto stared at the girl as he tried to make out what she was thinking.

"I take it you will, then?"

"Someday." She responded.

There was another hushed silence. Hinata was enjoying herself. Her father and mother were out of town, so she didn't have to rush home and Naruto was very mannerly and respectful. She nearly cooed. She forgot all her worries. As the two-walked side by side, a man, wearing a large trench coat, bumped into Hinata causing her to stumble onto Naruto. He caught her, his hand wrapped around her bare arm.

"G… gomen." She said shivering. His hands were icy cold. "Naruto-kun, your hands are cold." Hinata said as she grabbed his hands without thinking and began to rubbed her smaller hands against his. "Are you cold?" she asked.

He took his hands out of hers and shoved them into his pocket. This startled Hinata. "I'm sorry."

"My hands are always cold." He grinned.

Hinata sulked. She felt stupid for taking it upon herself to do such a thing. Naruto took out his hands and placed them into Hinata's own. "That was rude of me. Gomen." He said. She was flushed. He tucked some strands of her long hair behind her ear and brushed his hand on her cheek. Hinata avoided eye contact with him. Her heart began to beat quickly and her face heated up. "Shall we get going? I would really enjoy tonight even more if you play some tunes for me." He said- his voice a little hoarse. Hinata stared into his glassy eyes and nodded her head.

Naruto wrapped his arms around and the two walked towards his car.

-Requiem-

Naruto held a glass of red wine in his hand as he listened to Hinata played on his cherry wood grand piano. He watched as the girl closed her eyes as she played the soft melodic theme. Every key she hit was with warmth and kindness. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the melody. The large room was consumed by Hinata's mesmerizing song. He opened his eyes and walked next to her. She opened her eyes and ended the song.

"A gift from God himself." He said as he sipped on the wine.

Hinata got up and bowed. "Thank you." She said. She then turned to the piano and slid her fingers up and down on the piano. She admired the color and the smoothness of it.

"It is from France." He said.

"You've been to France?" She asked intrigued.

He smiled as he eyed her. "I've been around the world." He stated. "India, Europe, The Caribbean, Spain… you name it."

Hinata stared at him in awe. "How old are you? You're so young and you've been to all those places." He chuckled. "Did you travel with your family?" She was even more interested in the man standing before her.

"Ah, yes. Family with and without." He said rotating the wine glass in his hand. He stared inside it, looking at his reflection. "Would you like some?" he asked, offering the glass.

"I… I don't drink."

"Just a little sip." He told her. "Does it hurt to try?"

She rocked back and forth on her heels. At first, she hesitated, but she stretched out her hand to take the glass from him. She looked inside it before she took a little sip. It was a little strong for her. She thanked him. She held the glass in her hand and took little sips every minute or so. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have many." He told her. He stared at the big clock on his wall. 11:00 p.m.

"I really enjoyed my time today, Naruto-kun." She smiled. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were low. She hiccupped. Naruto notice that she finished half of the red wine. His intent was not to get her drunk. She staggered back and forth. He walked up to her and took the glass out of her hand, so she would not spill any on his white carpet. He held onto her and girl mumbled about a cat she had before his premature death.

Naruto walked up the stairs with the girl latching onto him. He entered his bedroom and rested her on top of his king size bed. She giggled at first, but she stopped and stared at the ceiling. Her face was getting redder by the second. Naruto watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was trying to get up, but struggled because she felt as if her body was heavy.

"Ne, Naa… Naruto-kun." Her voice slurred. "It's hot." She unbuttoned her blouse and opened her shirt up, exposing her black lace bra and flat tummy. Hinata felt like the room was spinning. She turned her head to the side to see Naruto had exit the room to go to another room. She turned her head on the left side and stared out the window. When Naruto had entered the room once more, he saw Hinata had taken off the brown skirt she was wearing. His head tilted to the side. She hadn't drink the whole glass, yet she was drunk. He laughed mentally. He walked beside the bed and stared down at the half naked girl. His eyes roamed from her silky ivory legs all the way up to the lace underwear that she was wearing. His eyes continued to linger to her stomach and to her chest. He admired her breast, they reminded him of two watermelons together. He looked at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her face was soft and smooth and her lips were rosy and pouted. He chewed the bottom of his lips and crawled between her legs. He stared down at her and turned her face to the side. He stared at her neck and saw the two little holes that was punctured into her delicate skin. It had been two weeks since he last tasted her sweet blood. He opened mouth and was about to suck what he had waited for, until he stopped himself.

-Requiem-

Hinata woke up the next morning. She turned on her side, and her eyes fluttered opened. It was pitch black inside the room. She got up slowly, the bed creaking with every movement she made. She climbed off the bed and tried to find a lamp. She felt her way on the nightstand, until she could click on the little table lamp. The little lightened up the room and she looked around. She wasn't in her house, but Naruto's. Her eyes averted towards the bed she was once sleeping in and stared down at the blond man who was sleeping quietly. Her face was flushed. She couldn't remember what took place last night after she drank the wine that was given to her. She felt herself up down and notice that she was fully clothed. She sighed in relief. Should she wake up the man up or just leave? She didn't want to be rude. She leaned over on the bed and examined his face. His face looked so soft and smooth and the way his golden locks fell on the side of his face was precious. Hinata couldn't help but smile. He'd look so innocent. She examined closely once more. He still had on the clothes he wore last night, a black blazer, with the sleeves rolled, and dark pants.

The light flickered just a little, surprising Hinata, she turned around. It was so quiet and not a sound could be heard. She gazed at the walls and paintings. The room scared her a little bit, this one light that was meant to light up the room, had an eerie feeling to it. She didn't know if it was still night or morning time. And her phone, she didn't know where it was. Hinata stared at Naruto once more. He was such a heavy sleeper, he hadn't move not once. She continued to observed him, until she noticed something out of the ordinary. His face now seemed a little transparent. Her eyes widened. She was about to touch his face, until she heard the clock's bell echoing throughout the massive house. She nearly fell off the bed.

"Ne, Naruto-kun." She said. She tapped him on his shoulder, but the man did not budge. Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know her way out and she didn't want to get lost. "Naruto-kun." She said once more. She poked the boy on his cheek. It was so cold. "Are you cold?" She asked to the sleeping man. She got the blanket and was going to cover him up. "I guess I better wait for you to wake up." She said. She got in the bed and pulled the cover over the two of them. She stared at the ceiling, even though she couldn't see anything, she had cut off the light prior, she felt a little at ease knowing that Naruto was by her side.

'I wonder if he likes me.' She thought. Her eyes fluttered opened and she tried to fight the sleep that was consuming her. She turned on her side and cuddle up to Naruto. He wouldn't know, right? After all, how do you control how you sleep? She scooted up to him and rest her head on his chest. She sighed, Naruto's body was extremely cold, she wondered if he suffered from anemia. She shivered, but she stayed next to him. She rested her head on his chest and proceeded to listen to his heart beat, something she had did when her grandfather was alive. She closed her eyes to concentrate. During those serval minutes, her eyes opened. Weird? She didn't hear anything, nor felt his beating heart. Maybe he had a faint heartbeat?

-Requiem-

The sun was finally setting, and little shadows bounced off the walls outside. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the dark room. He noticed that the girl was clutching on to his shirt as she laid besides him. He shifted on the bed awakening Hinata. She opened her eyes slowly, the room dark.

"Naruto-kun?"

He cut on the light that was next to him on the nightstand. "Yes?"

I'm sorry. I woke up and tried to wake you up, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to get lost in the house." She said.

"It is okay." He said. Naruto gazed at her as she lied down on the bed. Looking innocent as can be, she avoided his eye contact.

"I guess I'll leave now." She said. "Mother and father should be home in the next 48 hours." She got up. "I'm sorry for troubling you." She bowed.

"No trouble at all, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. He smiled. "Shall I take you home?"

-Requiem-

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura whined as she ran up to the girl who was sitting in the cafeteria.

Hinata put down her spoon and raised her head to look at the pink hair girl standing before her. "Hai?"

"I need your help, please." Sakura replied, clasping her hands together. "You know I rarely ask you for any favors, but I need your help, please, please!"

"W… what is it?" Hinata said resting her hands on her lap.

Sakura smiled. She took the seat next to Hinata and grabbed her hands. She stared into her lavender eyes and said, "I have a date with this hot guy tonight and I just need someone to come along with me because he has a friend that needs a date." She explained.

Hinata avoided her eyes. "I'm not sure, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan…"

"Have you asked Ino-chan?

Sakura lowered her head. "She has a date tonight." She mumbled. "And besides," she said raising her head, "you're way cuter than Ino-chan. So please!"

"But mother an-

"They wouldn't know. Aren't they still out of town?"

Hinata sighed mentally. How could she say no to one of her friends, but Naruto? She was confused. The two of them weren't a couple, just someone who took her out once. She liked him, but she didn't know if the feelings were mutual for him. She spent the night by his house, he took her home, but he nor she had never come out to say, "I like you."

Besides, Sakura just needed someone to accompany her. It wasn't like the boy would like her anyway, she was just plain and average. "Fine." She whispered.

Sakura eyes lit up. "Thank you. Thank you." She said squeezing the girl. "I owe you one." She screeched. She got up. "This is going to be so fun." Sakura grabbed Hinata by the hand, forcing the girl up. "I'll do your hair, make up and wardrobe."

Hinata looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a long pink skirt, that reached to her knees and a long white sleeve blouse and her hair was in a low ponytail. "What's wrong with what have on?" She asked.

Sakura responded, "We are going to a bar tonight so we have to dress a little older."

Hinata groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

Catcalls were directed towards the girls as they made their way down the pavements with their dates. Hinata felt uncomfortable by the choice of outfit Sakura had chosen for her. She felt a little skimpy, with her legs being exposed, even though she wore Sakura's high boot- tops, and her breast that squeezed out of the low-cut shirt she was wearing. Her hair was straightened, and her face was baked with makeup. Her pouted lips were now tainted with a ruby red color and her eyelids dash with some black eyeshadow. It would only be for a few hours, then she would be able to go home and relax.

The guy who Sakura hooked her up with wasn't half bad looking. He was tall and built, with long green hair. Yet, Hinata still felt uneasy, since the man stared at her like she was some eye candy. The four went into the bar/sushi shack and sat down at the square table. Sakura flipped her pink hair, flirtishly, as she tried to pay attention to what the guy was telling her.

"So, tell me about yourself?" the green hair man asked. "You never told me your name, cutie."

"Um… my name is H… Hyuga Hinata" she responded.

The clacking of glasses echoed and Hinata saw Sakura on the other side drinking out of a small sake glass. The girl's face was already flush. Hinata skin crawled as she felt the man ran his hand up her exposed thighs. She felt awkward. She proceeded to move the man's hand.

"And what is your name?" she asked staring down at the rolled sushi on her plate.

"Yakama Natsuna." He said. "I don't know if you ever heard of me, but I'm famous throughout Japan." He said boasting.

"Oh. What do you do?" she asked, not really interested in the man's life story.

He was shocked. "I'm a model. I've been in serval magazines in Japan, including South Kora and China. I was even on tv in America…" and he just went on and on talking about his 'achievements'.

Hinata stared across the table to see Sakura flirting with the guy she'd call Rei previously before. She was all over him and he seemed to be interested in her as well. Hinata felt the man's hand touching her thigh once more. Natsuna leaned closer. "Why don't you pour me a drink." He demanded as he lifted a small glass between his two fingers. Hinata nodded her head as she poured the sake.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." Sakura said standing up with Rei."

"Hai?"

"I'll be right back, Rei wanted to show me something."

Hinata stared at Sakura as she let her eyes do the talking. She didn't want to be left alone with this ignorant prude.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Sakura said. She and Rei left the duo behind.

The bar/sushi shack was loud and boisterous with men laughing or arguing with one another and the females giggling.

"Pour me another one." He said to her.

She did as she was told. She watched as Natsuna drank down the sake. "Don't you drink like your friend?"

She shook her head.

"Gosh you're such a mute." He said. "I guess you are kind of cute." Natsuna yanked the bottle of sake out of her hand and pour some into the glass cup. "Open your mouth." He demanded. She was taken back when he had yanked her by her face and forcing the sake down her mouth. Hinata yanked away from him as she coughed. He exploded into fits of laughter. "Why don't we make this night long?"

Hinata didn't like where this was going. He reminded her of the guy she had dated previously. "I think it's time for me to go home." She said standing up. As she did so, she was yanked back down into the man's lap. She squirmed to get free, but the man held her down, whispering dirty things into her ears.

"Keep still you little bitch." He said gritting his teeth. He covered her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hinata tried to look around, but nobody noticed what was happening. He got up with her and carried her outside as she tried to fight him off. He went into a back alley and slammed her against the wall. She stared at him shockingly. "You know," he said staring down at her with craze eye. "No girl has ever tried to resist me." Natsuna said with a chilling voice. He gripped her by her shirt and slammed her against the wall again, causing her head to hit against the brick wall. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. His breath smelt of alcohol. He pushed up against her holding two of her hands above her head. "I mean look how your dress. You're just begging for it." He whispered in her ear.

Hinata eyes snap opened. "What is wrong with you?" she said. "Just because I'm dress in some revealing clothes doesn't give you the right to rape me or talk to me in such a way!" she screamed at him. He laughed at her as she tried to break free from him. Hinata raised her leg and slammed it hard against his crotch area. He fell on the floor holding his private area. She looked at him before kicking him in his stomach. "Baka!" she said as she ran out the alley. Some people that were pasting by saw as she ran out the alley. They took a glance in the alley and saw the guy rolling on the floor in pain.

Hinata continue to ran down the street, until she was out of breath. She bended over and started to pant. She was glad that she could escape. As she pressed herself against the wall, she felt someone gripped her. Her eyes widened as she smelt alcohol. He had chase her down. "Get off me!" She screamed at him.

"You little bitch!" he said as he gripped onto her. He was about to hit her when someone spoke.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

She stared at the blond man. "Naruto-kun!" she had tried to break free.

"Why don't you move it buddy, me and her are on a date." Natsuna said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. He forced her to walk with him, intentionally bumping against Naruto.

Naruto turned around and walked in front of them. Without a word, he gripped Hinata by her arm and yanked her so she would be standing right beside him. "She's mine. Do you understand?"

Natsuna laughed. "Well she was all over me in the bar. I mean look at how she is dress. She's such a whore. I guess she goes around sleeping with other men, then tries to play the victim." He snickered. "Unless that's your whore."

"Naruto-kun! Plea…- He silenced her. He let go of Hinata and walked up to the man. Hinata couldn't see what was going on, but Naruto stared at the man for serval seconds, before Natsuna turned on his heels to the opposite direction. Hinata stared in awe. "Naruto-kun, please don't believe him." She tried desperately to explain herself to him, whose back was still turned. "Naru- She was taken back when he gripped her. She was frightened.

"Don't you ever do this to me again! You belong to me and only me." He growled.

Her voice was squeaky. "I was only doing Sakura-chan a favor." She said shaking.

Naruto scoffed. "What friend dresses you like this and then abandon you?" he said. He hated how she look. To him she was now ugly. The makeup she had drained down her face, causing the blackness to smudge everywhere. She didn't look innocent how she looked when she lied on his bed. She whimpered. He let go of her, once he noticed that he had sunk his nails into her skin drawing blood. She fell to the floor and held herself, crying softly. She hadn't known Naruto had felt so strongly about her and she betrayed him and felt saddened by it. "Gomen." She said.

Naruto kneeled and placed her chin between his fingers, raising her head up. She gazed into his cerulean eyes and the tears drained down. She hadn't met to hurt him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was surprise by the kiss. "Only me." He whispered into her ear. "You belong to me and only me."

-Requiem-

"Uh."

He held her in his arm, pressing her body against his. She tried her best to hold onto him tightly.

"N- Nar…

He yanked her head back as he licked up and down on her neck. He intertwined his hand into hers lifting it up, he then licked her wrist in a circular motion, arousing the girl. He laid upon her silky sheets as she sat on top of him; her white slip fell off her shoulders exposing her smooth skin. She gasped once she felt something sharp enter her wrist.

He pushed her backwards and got on top of her. Her hands fell towards the side of her face and her eyes were dulled and lucid. She turned and saw the two little holes punctured into her skin.

"V… She let out a low moan as Naruto sucked her naked neck. She squirmed, but he held her down. He finally let go of her and she lied there, lifeless. He wiped his mouth and got off her bed. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window, gazing at the moon. Gazing at her once more, he knew he had overdone it. He cursed himself mentally. How could a human put him in such a trance? She was so sweet and kind, and her blood. Just thought of him sucking her blood made him aroused. The smell, the texture, the taste, was enough to put him into a daze. He couldn't get enough of her and he would be damned if anyone thought about touching what was his.

At first it just started off as a quick snack to eat, but when he sucked her blood, he knew he had to save her for later. Staying away from her was worse than getting caught in the sun. He stood and walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. As he made his way down the hallway a maid came out of her bedroom, she was startled by the intruder. She was about to scream for help, when Naruto glanced at her, shutting her up. Her eyes became lucid and she went back into her room and took her cell phone out.

"1-1-9, what is yo-

"She isn't moving, please help."

-Review-


	3. Crimson

-Chapter Three-

Crimson

Hinata: H… hello?

Kiba: Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Hai, hai. Alive and well.

Hinata: How have you been? It's been a long time since we've spoken.

Kiba: I know! I miss you so much, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: I miss you as well, Kiba-kun.

Kiba: Oh, you do? Well I'm glad to hear that.

Hinata: When are you coming to visit Konoha?

Kiba: I'm already here!

Hinata: You are! We should spend time together. How long are you here for?

Kiba: I've decided to take a semester or two off.

Hinata: Really? How come?

Kiba sighs.

Hinata: Is everything okay, Kiba-kun?

Kiba: I'm sorry. I did not mean to worry you. Mom isn't doing too well.

Hinata: She isn't? I'm sorry to hear that.

Kiba: She'll be okay!

Hinata: I'm sure she will.

Kiba: I can't wait to see you, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Can you let me know when you're available?

Kiba: I'll make sure.

Hinata: Thank you. Take care Kiba-kun. I have some studying to do.

Kiba: Yes, yes. Take care, Hinata-chan. Ja ne.

Crimson

" **Suri-san, how do you feel about the latest ghoul attack?"**

Hinata was sitting in the living room when her father had turned the television on. It had caught Hinata's attention. She placed her notes on the mahogany coffee table and listened to the conversation.

 **Suri, an employee of News 7, rolled her eyes. "Ghouls? Do you seriously believe in what the government is telling you?" she questioned. "They don't exist, Tomo-san."**

 **Tomo was baffled. "How can you not believe in ghouls, vampires," he stared at her oddly, "all the evidence are out there. You've seen the pictures, haven't you?"**

"How can she be naïve?" Hiashi, Hinata's father, mumbled.

" **Seeing is believing." She shrugged. "You can't possibly believe in vampires and ghouls."**

" **You're so young and naïve. I should expect that from a young girl who just graduated from college." Tomo chuckled bitterly. "Tokyo, Japan, 200 calls into the local police station for ghoul activity," Tomo was looking through his paperwork, "Sanagakure (Sand Village), 20 missing children for this month alone, 5 ghouls taking in by the CCG and you sit here and say you don't believe." He spat.**

" **How do you know the children were missing because of ghouls." Suri replied. "This is just the government trying to put fear into their civilians-**

" **Kirigakure (Village Hidden by Mist), over 100 bodies found this month due to vampires." Tomo responded, slamming his papers on the table.**

" **You've never seen them! So how can they be real?" Suri said, flipping her short black hair.**

" **Because I watched as a vampire killed my wife." Tomo spoke. Suri looked at him, shocked. "I was like you. I did not believe until I had seen one for myself. I watched as my wife died and was too frightened-**

Hiashi turned the television off. "Hinata-chan, I don't want you lingering late at night. It's dangerous out there." Hinata nodded her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well." She said.

"The doctor said you were just weak and you need to take it easy." Hiashi told her.

"Yes sir."

"I wish your sister was more like you," he sighed. "but she's roaming the streets with the damn boyfriend of hers."

"She'll come home when she is ready, father."

"When she's ready? She's eighteen!" Hiashi shouted.

"Dear, please calm down." Hinata's mother, Harura, spoke as she entered the living room. She sat on the sofa with Hinata and placed the cup of tea on top of the mahogany table. "Hanabi-chan has always been the rebellious one, but she'll learn soon enough." Harura spoke with such confidence. "She may be rebellious, but she's still a baby who'll realize she needs her parents, regardless."

Hiashi crossed his legs. "If she thinks I'll put another dime in her bank account-," Hiashi massaged his forehead, "she just needs to come home." He spoke as he lowered his head.

"She will, dear." Harura said, comforting the man.

Hinata stood up and bowed. "I must be off to the library."

"I thought you did not have school today?" Harura questioned.

Hinata grabbed her papers off the coffee table and replied, "I do not, but I need to go. I have a meeting today for the K.U.A.C at noon, then I have to tutor a new student at 4:00."

Konoha University Ambassador Club, was a club for top students, who were carefully selected by good grades and recommendations, to represent and assist the university at community functions and in school jobs.

"Let Lee take you." Harura said.

"Hai." Hinata said as she left her parents behind.

-Crimson-

After her KUAC meeting, Hinata was patiently waiting for the student she would be tutoring in Physics. She flipped through some books as she waited in the library for him/her. She took out her phone and saw that it was almost 4:30. She sighed. Today was such a good day to go to the beach, with the sun shining and the little clouds that seemed to dance around it. She was wrap in the idea of the outside world that she didn't see when the young man had sat next to her.

She gazed at the cloud that was shape like a lamb. Ever since she returned home after spending two weeks in the hospital, Hinata was trying her best to remember what happened after Naruto saved her from that creep Natsuna. Her memory was foggy.

 _"Naruto-kun! Plea…- He silenced her. He let go of Hinata and walked up to the man. Hinata couldn't see what was going on, but Naruto stared at the man for serval seconds, before Natsuna turned on his heels to the opposite direction. Hinata stared in awe. "Naruto-kun, please don't believe him." She tried desperately to explain herself to him, whose back was still turned. "Naru- She was taken back when he gripped her. She was frightened._

She tried her hardest to remember, but to no avail. All Hinata remember was her lying in a hospital bed. She heaved a sigh.

"Seems like your enjoying yourself, huh."

Hinata, startled, nearly had a heart attack. She quickly turned on her right side and saw a red hair boy sitting beside her. His facial expression was terrifying to Hinata. He had no emotion; he just stared at her with those icy eyes.

"Um..." she tried to avoid his eyes. "Am I supposed to be tutoring you in Physics?"

The red hair boy had his arms cross and he simply nodded his head. He didn't utter a word.

'This guy is freaking me out.' She thought. "My name is Hy… Hyuga Hinata." She spoke. She felt uneasy giving her whole name to this boy. She felt a shiver ran up her spine. "Shall we get started?" she said uneasy.

-Crimson-

Hinata held her chest as she pressed herself against the wall. She had spent an hour tutoring this boy named Gaara. She saw his name written in his textbook and assumed that was the boy's name. She hadn't bother to ask him. She was glad that it was done and over with. Hinata went into her messenger bag and took out her cellphone. It was 6:00pm.

She sighed. Where was Naruto? She didn't see him for some time. She texted him once, but he didn't respond.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata straightened up and she smiled. "Hello, Kurenai-senpai."

"How are you feeling?" the black hair woman asked. Kurenai was Hinata's Professor for History class. Kurenai used to teach at Senju Prestige Academy when Hinata was in her second and third year. The two formed a bond and she looked up to the older woman as if she was her eldest sister. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm feeling well now. The doctors ran test on me and found out I am anemic. They gave me some pills to take." She told the oldest woman. The two were walking side by side. "The flowers you sent smelt very nice. I still have them on my dresser."

Kurenai smiled. "Well I'm glad my pupil is doing fine. You had me worried." She told her.

"I'm sorry." Hinata bowed.

Kurenai patted the girl on her head. "It's okay." The two was now standing in front of Kurenai's office. She then smacked herself on her forehead.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you okay?"

She sighed. "I forgot my attendance book on the desk in the classroom." She said shaking her head.

"Why don't you use a tablet like the other professors?" Hinata questioned.

"I prefer it like the olden days before technology came along," Kurenai told her, "but I think I'll just have to put away this old mind. This is the third time this week I forgot it."

"I… I'll get it for you, sensei." Hinata offered.

"Hinata-chan, you just got out of the hospital a week ago. I'll get it."

"It's okay. I need to do a little exercising." Hinata giggled.

Kurenai smiled. "Hai, I'll be in my office grading papers. Join me when you retrieve the book." She said before making her way into her office.

Hinata walk down the halls of the university in search of the History class. She stood in front of a door that had H-202. She pushed the door open gently, and stuck her head into the class. The class was empty. She walked over to the desk and a light breeze brushed her cheeks. She walked over to the window and stared outside. The sun was setting and the sky looked as if someone had splattered orange pink and purple over the sky. The view was magnificent. Her hair blew back and forth by the silent wind. Hinata, staring down from the second floor, saw some students walking in and other of the building. She closed the window and strolled back to the desk to grab the book.

Her hands were outstretched to grab the book until something caught her eye. It was her class attendance. She was curious. How often did Ino and Sakura miss class? She searched for their names. She was baffled. How didn't they get kicked out of class? They had more than five absences!

"Hmmm…" She looked at the name of students, one had a X on the side of their name and had WITHDRAW on the little grid boxes. It read Samuel Lu. She continued to stroll down the list of names, but she didn't find what she was looking for. Naruto name was nowhere to be seen on the list. Odd? Naruto was in Kurenai's class for a month, but why wasn't his name written in her attendance book? She flipped through the pages, maybe she had missed something? She went through each of the classes name, that Kurenai had, but no Naruto.

Hinata jumped back when something slammed against the window. She held her chest as she tried to calm her racing her heart. She took a glance at the window she had just close and noticed there was a crack in the center of the glass.

"Sensei," Hinata spoke as she took her seat in front of Kurenai, "I believe a bird flew into the window. It left a crack in the glass." She told her. She placed the book on her desk.

Kurenai tilted her head to the left. "Strange. That has never happened." She put her hair into a ponytail and drank some bottle water she had sitting on the table. "Do you want some water?" she offered.

Hinata shook her head and replied, "No thank you."

"Hinata-chan, have you met any cute boys?" Kurenai was curious. The two had spent some time with one another, in school and sometimes out when Hinata's parent would let her. The parents were very fond of Kurenai. She was smart, intelligent, everything Hiashi felt that a young woman should be. Harura was very pleased with Kurenai herself. They were saddened to know that Kurenai would be leaving Senju. They wanted her to teach Hanabi as well, they felt she would be a very good role model for the younger sister.

"Well…."

Kurenai was enlightened that she even leaned closer.

'If I tell her maybe she can explain why he isn't on the class attendance list.' She thought.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Well, there is a boy I am interested in-

"Wait, is it Kiba?" Kurenai questioned. Hinata face went red. "What!" Kurenai fell back in her chair. "Hinata-chan, I thought you had good taste in men."

"No!" Hinata blurted out. "I… it's not Kiba-kun!"

"Are you sure?" Kurenai questioned her. "You don't sound too truthful right about now." She smirked.

"I'm sure." She said, the tone in voice squeaky.

"So, who is it?"

"He has blond hair… blue eyes, sun kissed skin." Hinata said describing the man.

Kurenai stared at her. "He sounds good-looking."

-Crimson-

Hinata sat in the backseat of the car as Lee, the driver, drove her home. She was in deep thought as she remembered the conversation with Kurenai.

 _Hinata stared at the woman strangely. "Doesn't he sound familiar?" Kurenai tilted her head in confusion. "Tall? He sits in the back of our class, Kurenai-sensei." She reminded the woman. The woman stared at her in a blank state. Besides Ino, Naruto was the only blond in class. It was hard to miss him. Hinata was second guessing herself now. Could Naruto be a fragment of her imagination? She shook her head. 'Don't be silly Hinata,' she told herself, 'Ino and Sakura had laid eyes on him.' Maybe Kurenai was letting this work get to her. "His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Naruto?" She questioned. In her mind, she imagined the little food called Naruto that was place in ramen. "What a unique name." she said in awe._

" _Sensei, he's in your class. He sits in the back of Sakura, Ino and I." Hinata told her. Was Kurenai playing a joke on her? She was getting annoyed._

" _I don't know anyone by that name or description, Hinata-chan."_

Hinata took out her cellphone and texted Sakura. She was still upset that Sakura left her with the jerk, but she had to know. Was Naruto real or not?

 _Hinata: Hello. Sakura-chan, are you available?_

Hinata waited for serval seconds before Sakura replied.

 _Sakura: Hinata-chan! smiley face I am. What's up?_

 _Hinata: Do you remember the blond boy who sat in the back of our class? The one Ino practically eye rape?_

 _Hinata: The one we stalk in the park some nights ago?_

 _Sakura: Yes. Isn't his name Naruto? He sits in the back of us in class._

Hinata eyes widened. She knew she wasn't imagining him. Naruto was real. She sighed in relief. She wasn't going crazy. She was worried about Kurenai now. Kurenai wasn't really a humorous person, but why would she go to such lengths to discard Naruto?

-Crimson-

Hinata held onto her bedsheets as she kicked and trash on her bed. Little sweat beads formed on her forehead, as she gripped onto the sheet tightly.

 _She was running, running through this long narrow tunnel. She smiled as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She ran as fast as she could with her arms outstretched to the light. As she was about to make it out of the dark tunnel, something wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. She sunk her nails into the ground, as she screamed for help. Whatever wrapped itself around her was now pulling her deeper and deeper into the tunnel._

 _She screamed. Hinata found herself on the other side of the tunnel. She held her head and stared at the gloomy place. It was dark outside and there seemed to be only the moon and stars giving light. The grass she laid on was dead and crunchy and even the flowers seemed down._

" _Hello." Her voice echoed. "Is anyone there?"_

 _Hinata stared in horror as the red hair boy climbed on top of her. His eyes were red and they screamed murder. She was lost for words. He had pinned her down and there was no escape. She had lost all hope and became voiceless, no matter how much she screamed. He had a bloodthirsty look on his face and he opened his mouth to eat her._

Hinata jumped up, frightened.

-Crimson-

"Hinata-chan, you look very tired?" Ino told the girl who had taken a seat next to them. It was now time for history class.

"I couldn't sleep." Hinata mumbled.

"Are you still upset about the whole Natsuna thing?" Sakura asked.

Hinata gave her a harsh glare. "No, I don't care about that. I just had some nightmare." She told them. "Please don't speak to me. I just want class to end so I can go home and sleep."

Ino and Sakura looked at one another, then at Hinata who had her hands cross. Hinata was usually shy and reserve, but when she did not get her sleep, she would change into a new person, with a blunt and harsh personality.

Kurenai was now calling out names for the attendance list and that's when Hinata remembered that incident with Kurenai. She hadn't bother to check if Naruto was sitting behind them. It was eating at her ever since she didn't find his name on the list, but tonight will be the night. Was there a Uzumaki Naruto sitting in row 25?

-Crimson-

 _Knock -Knock_

"Who is it, Myu?" Harura asked the young maid.

Myu turned to her mistress and spoke, "It's Hanabi-sama."

There was a flash of lightning and thunder screamed throughout Konoha. The rain poured with all its might on the streets and knocked on the houses of its residences.

"Mother." Hanabi said as tears swelled her eyes. She was wet and dirty. She'd look a mess. "I'm sorry." She cried. She ran up to the woman and hugged her. "I should have listened to father and you." Harura wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Please forgive me." Hanabi sobbed.

"Who is it Myu?" Hiashi questioned the young maiden.

He glanced at Harura who was holding a young brunette girl. His eyes widened. "Hanabi."

-Crimson-

"Udon Sokka." Kurenai called out.

"Hai." The brown boy shouted as he raised his hand.

"Yamanaka Ino." Kurenai shouted.

"Hai!"

"Well now that that's everyone, please take out a pencil. There will be a pop quiz."

Hinata stared in horror. She turned her head slowly to look behind her, but to her surprise no one sat behind them. The lights to the class flickered when the thunder had echoed; it frightened some of the students.

-Crimson-

Hinata was brushing her hair. Hanabi was home now, and it was such an emotional rollercoaster for her father and mother. They were happy to have their daughter home, but they didn't take long to put rules in place. Hanabi told them how she didn't want to be with Konohamaru, her boyfriend, any longer because he didn't know how to treat her with respect and couldn't take care of her. And she knew that she had to come back home to her family who truly loved her.

Hinata stared in the mirror as she stroked her long hair. "I wonder what Hanabi-chan is up too."

She placed her brush on her dresser and sighed. Today was filled with so many surprises. Hinata spoke with Sakura and Ino about the incident.

" _Maybe he withdrew from class?" Ino suggested._

" _So why didn't his name had a X next to it and withdraw by his name." Hinata said. "You saw him," she pointed to Ino, "Sakura saw him," she pointed to the pink hair girl, "and I saw him. He gave me a ride home on some occasions." Hinata told them._

" _You never told us he gave you a ride." Sakura stated._

 _Hinata balled her fist. "This isn't about a ride! Why was there a man sitting in our class who wasn't even a student?" Hinata said with anger._

 _Ino whispered to Sakura, "Is this how Hinata act when she doesn't get any sleep?"_

 _Sakura nodded her head. "I prefer the nice, gentle and soft spoken Hinata-chan."_

Hinata groaned. "I can't sleep because that red hair boy always shows up in my dream."

She walked over to her bedroom window and stuck her hand out to feel the raindrops. She rested her arms on the windowsill and stared out in the darkness. Her skin went pale when her eyes locked on the red eyes that stared at her hungrily.

"G… Gaara?"

Her eyes widened as lightning lightened the sky and she saw the figure that stood underneath the tree next to her bedroom window.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

-Review-


End file.
